The Frozen Heart
by NeuroticNineTails
Summary: While Elsa is imagining what it would be like to find love one night while looking out her window, A sudden turn of events transpires when a sleigh falls from the sky just outside of Arendelle. What is this sleigh and where did it come from? And who is the mysterious boy found at the crash site?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's calmness while sitting in her windowpane was matched only by the soundless fall of the winter snow. The moon shone bright through the dense clouds as it reflected it's blue light off the freshly fallen blanket of powder that covered Arendelle and the surrounding mountains that resided all the way through Elsa's window, the beam ending halfway up her blue bedsheets. Even though her powers had caused so much turmoil in the past, Elsa still found comfort among the snow and Ice. Watching the snow lightly trickle to the ground gave her a warmth matched perhaps only by her sisters love.

Elsa managed to stay in high spirits most of the time. She was beyond content with her Kingdom, status, and family. But she felt something was missing. True, she had rekindled her relationship with her sister and even managed to find a good friend in Kristoff, But Elsa longed for something...closer. She was lonely, emotionally and physically. She yearned for the warmth of a good man, someone who could make her feel like she wasn't so alone, that she didn't have to feel so different from everyone. But who would want her? Although she was the queen and admired greatly by her subjects and peers, they all knew what she was capable of. She was slightly jealous of her sister, about what she shared with Kristoff. She longed to share those feelings with someone, someone that gelt just as she did. Still, Elsa, in the giant, moonlit windowpane, thought deeply about what finding love would be like, how it would feel, how she would react, how nice it would be to feel a gentle touch on her cheek; the touch of a lover.

"I must be out of my mind!" Elsa exclaimed to herself in her empty bedroom, "Stupid girl..."

Elsa moved away from the window and drearily moved back towards her bed, but as soon as she touched the covers, she heard a massive thunderclap accompanied by the sight of a green and gold flash against her bedspread. She turned around as quick as she could to a sight she couldn't believe; There, in the night sky, a giant hole tore through the blackness. The light generating from it was so great that Elsa almost couldn't look at it. She felt like her eyes were going to burn out, but she couldn't look away, she needed to know what was entering her beloved Arendelle. Before she could even process it, the light dimmed, and a strange figure was silhouetted as it emerged from the vortex. Elsa recognized the profile of what looked like a sleigh, but something was pulling it. Elsa couldn't make out what they were, only that there were 8 of them. Just as she was pondering this, the vortex disappeared without a trace, and the figure that came from this mysterious anomaly looked as if it was falling to the ground. With the force of a thousand men, the sleigh crashed into the ground, just outside of the kingdom. A huge explosion of snow and color intruded the darkness of the evening as Elsa looked on in complete shock.

"GUARDS! Come with me, quickly!" yelled Elsa. She waved her hand in an elegant fashion, and in a quick flurry of snow and ice over her body, her ice-blue nightgown transformed into a winter dress and overcoat.

"Don't wake Anna, that's an order!"

Elsa and her men reached the crash site outside of the city. The field of fresh snow was turned black, as if the snow itself had been charred by the crash. But, much to her disbelief, there was no Sleigh. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something, or someone, move. She waited patiently until the figure came Into her vision again, and with a wave of her hand she stopped it, or rather _him_ , dead in his tracks, trapping his lower legs and feet in a thick prison of ice. It was a young man, probably not older than 20. He had short, thick white hair and skin as pale as the snow surrounding them. His eyes were as blue as the artic itself. He was dressed in a ice-blue pullover hoodie, black jeans, and no shoes or socks. A staff on the ground next to him suggested it was his.

"YOU!", Elsa exclaimed, "Who are you and what in earth happend here?!? as Queen of Arendelle I demand to know what kind of magic caused this!" Elsa was furious as much as she was frightened. She had never faced another magic user before.

The boy stared at Elsa almost as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"You...you can see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

The snow continued to smolder, but not melt. Although Elsa was beyond perplexed by this, she wouldn't let her guard down.

"Answer me!" she exclaimed fiercly, "What is your business here?"

But the boy remained silent, his face stuck in a stunned expression. But before Elsa could make another demand, the boy waved his hand and the ice that once trapped his legs disappeared into a flurry of white, and his feet touched the ground once more. Elsa could hardly believe what she was seeing. Someone with the same powers as her? The thought crossed her mind, but her duties as Queen quickly evaporated any personal interest in the situation.

"That's the first time I've seen anyone else do that," said the boy charmingly, "But if you'll excuse me."

Almost the instant he finished his sentence the boy grabbed his staff and it glowed blue with the utmost subtlety. The boy slammed the butt of the staff I to the ground and, with an instant, a flash of blue and white overcame Elsa's eyes, so much so that she had to close them. But when they opened the boy was gone; vanished. All that was left of him was a faint trail of fresh ice and snow, going off into Arendelle's mountains.

"Orders, milady?" asked one of the guards. Elsa was shocked; she had never seen anything like this except from her. It scared her, but it also intrigued her. Maybe this boy could help her figure out why she was born with her powers, why she was put through everything she was over the years because of them. She needed to find him.

Before Elsa could give the guards their orders, a heavy, ever feeling filled the land. The northern lights that shone bright as day through the night sky disappeared into darkness, and the snow immediately stopped falling. The burnt snow started rising from the ground, forming. It was some sort of figure, tall and intimidating. A long black cloaked shrouded the body. Once the the black snow had fully come together, the figures eyes opened. They were a sickly yellow with red iris's, their intensity matched only by the presence of the dark entity they belonged to. His face was a dark grey, in contrast to his jet black, slicked back hair.

"Well, look at this place." observed the shadow figure, "So much snow and wonder...and fear."

with a wave of his arms the figure manipulated the black snow around him and summoned what looked like a band of horses, only these ones had fire-red eyes and gigantic, bold builds. With a snap of his fingers, the shadow sent his creations off towards Elsa and her guards. Although Arendelle's guards were loyal and skilled, they had no idea how to combat a being of such power. Elsa quickly disposed of the horses with a few well aimed ice blasts before they could kill her men.

"My my, whats this?" The shadow asked, puzzled, "One of Frost's little playmates I see?"

Elsa had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, but she didn't care at this moment. Her Kingdom was being threatened and she wasn't going down without a fight. Elsa summoned a massive flurry of snow and ice that she hurled directly at the shadow. He responded by pushing it aside with his own black snow and quickly retaliating with blasts and streams of shadow. Elsa was quick, and had been practicing combat with her powers quite a lot, but the shadow was stronger, and Elsa could feel herself waining, getting tired.

With every attack Elsa through at him, the shadow retaliated with an attack twice as strong. Snow, ice and shadow flew from every direction, the guards watching on in absolute awe at the power of their Queen.

"Its pointless" stated the shadow "You're afraid of me, afraid of my power. And that makes me far stronger than you can imagine."

With that, the shadow let out one last strong blast of darkness, so strong that Elsa flew right off her feet into a nearby tree. She had been hit hard. Her vision was hazy, her head pounding with the strength of a thousand drums. The shadow approached her menacingly before he was towering over her nearly unconscious body. As he raised up his hand to deliver the final blow, a jet of snow flew violently into his face, followed by the sound of a chuckle. Not from the figure, but from whoever was messing with him.

"Come out to play, have we Frost? I'm surprised. Usually you turn tail at the first sign of danger."

"Well you know me" exclaimed a voice from the distance, "I get bored pretty easily."

Before Elsa even heard the full sentence, the boy had returned right in front of her. Elsa sat up to get a better view of the predicament. The boy was in front of her, as if he was going to protect her.

"Stay behind me, got it?" Elsa nodded in agreement, although she still hadn't fully grasped what was going on.

"Now isn't this precious?" said the shadow, mockingly "Going to die for someone again, Frost?"


	3. Chapter 3

The boy had to think quickly. He wasn't nearly powerful enough to fight The Shadow with all the fear surrounding the crash site from not only the guards, but Elsa as well.

"Your Highness," said the boy, not taking his eyes off The Shadow, "are you still able to fight?"

Elsa, starting to gain her second wind, balanced herself on the tree she flew into and stood up. Her head still hurt fiercely and her coordination was a bit off, but her sense of pride pushed her to steady herself.

"Yes, I can. But...what can we do? Everything we hit him with he brushes off like it's nothing."

The boys face went into one of deep concentration.

"We may not be able to defeat him," the boy admitted, "but we might be able to get rid of him, at least for now. If we hit him at the same time with everything we've got, we may be able to get him to retreat."

Elsa was skeptical. She had witnessed firsthand what this figure was capable of, and didn't think this plan was going to make any difference. However, she had no choice.

"Alright, let's try it." Said Elsa, a sliver of doubt in her voice.

Elsa and the boy ran around the figure till they were each on one side of him, and let out endless, chaotic flurries of ice and snow. Elsa was giving it her all, but she could feel her power waning. Her drive became sluggish, her body felt like it it was on fire, her arms felt like they were going to fall off, but she kept pushing, fighting, more than willing to sacrifice herself for her kingdom.

The Shadow was holding his own, but even with all his power, he was still having difficulty holding them back.

"Keep counting your blessings, Frost!" The Shadow said to the boy over the commotion, "you'll run out of luck soon enough!"

With that, the Shadow slammed his fists to the ground and covered the entire area with black magic. Elsa saw a giant wave of black race towards her at rapid speed. The boy moved quickly in front of her and put up a dazzling shield of light-blue ice. She heard the boy yell "Brace yourself!" and then nothing; Blackness.

When Elsa awoke she couldn't immediately remember what happened. But a few glances at the black snow jogged her memory. The boy was next to her, still unconscious. Elsa looked up from the ground, but immediately wished she hadn't. To her horror, she saw all her men; not unconscious, but mangled and broken. Limbs strewn about the black snow, blood staining the trees and foliage. 200 of Arendelle's finest soldiers reduced to bloodied corpses. A dark aura surrounded the dead, suggesting the Shadow was their murderer. Elsa wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to wish this was all a terrible dream, but she wasn't stupid, and she knew all too well that it was real. She looked around for the Shadow, but he had long since vanished. She had no clue what was going on, no clue who these beings were. But she did know one thing; She needed information. And this boy was going to give it to her.


End file.
